Tears
by Bro-OTPs
Summary: A/N Me and my friend were mad because of the lack of touken/ toukaneki because theres barely any fanfic! so we came out with this very weird summary that touka should see ken shirtless and shes will be like omggg he so hot bro! ok not really like that. So this fic is about kimi being kidnapped, touka seeing shirtless ken (with abs ohohohohoohho) and making out. Sorry if its OOC
1. Chapter 1: Tears

"Please. Touka, _save her._"

Those were the last words Nishiki told Touka before he took his last breath. Kimi has been kidnapped by Tsukiyama, leaving a letter behind for the dark-haired girl to read.

_"Bonjour! Kirishima-san..._

_I have captured Kimi once again and there is no doubt that Nishiki will die soon after the beating he got from me._

_He begged not to hurt Kimi but he was stubborn. So, I just beat him up till he couldn't move any bones inside of his body._

_I have Kimi now I want you, Kirishima-san to come to the Chapel and bring Kaneki-kun with you, or else, you will only be seeing Kimi's bones lying around in the altar._

_Avoir!"_

"Damn it! That fucking bastard! He will go as far as that just to get Kaneki. I know he tastes delicious but he should've given up after our last fight!" Touka growled, recapping about the situation.

Tsukiyama kidnapped Kimi, but Nishiki tried to get her back just to receive a beating that had cost his life. In the end, Tsukiyama still kidnapped her and left a letter threatening her that he will kill Kimi if they didn't bring Kaneki to the chapel.

Touka ran to his apartment, bursting the door open with her leg.

"KANEK-" Touka was shocked, unable to believe the sight in front of her.

Kaneki was shirtless, revealing his toned muscles that she certainly did not remember him having the last time she checked. Surprisingly, the training with Renji and her had paid off seeing that he had developed well built core and upper body muscles, the six pack training down his stomach flashing in front of Touka. Her eyes widened as he bent down, unbuckling his belt as he continued to change into his house clothes. Touka watched briefly, observing the scene in front of her uncharacteristically as her eyes bulged.

Suddenly, Touka remembered the situation. She slapped her forehead, snapping her back into her senses.

Kanaki noticed Touka's arrival, his eyes widening in embarrassment as he saw her watch him take his clothes off.

"T-Touka- chan! What are you doing here this late?!" Kaneki stuttered, hurryingly putting his shirt and pants back on.

"Kimi-san has been captured by Tsukiyama again! And he wants you!" Touka answered him, forcing herself to look away as he raced to put his clothes back on.

_"Wow. That training paid off. He gained a lot of muscles, and he looks kind of ho- No! Snap out of it, Touka! This is not the right time to think about that!"_ She thought, scolding herself at her wandering brain.

"What?! Do you know where he might have taken her?! What about Nishiki-san?! He must have been there to protect her!" Kaneki asked Touka after his brain registered the issue.

"Nishiki got beaten up by Tsukiyama, and by the time we got there he was at his last breath." Touka said slowly, remembering the whole scene in her head.

Hearing this, Kaneki was shocked and frozen. Then suddenly, he became angry, his kagune appearing in front of Touka in the living room.

"THAT BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM. FOR NISHIKI-SAN, I WILL PROTECT KIMI FOR HIM!" He yelled angrily, revenge in the form of tears coating his eyes. Seeing this, Touka had to stop him considering that they were inside his apartment.

"Stop, Kaneki! Someone will find out if your kagune appeared her!" Touka shouted at him. But it was no use, Kaneki was shaking due to his rage. Seeing this, a tear welled up in Touka's eye.

"_Please._ I don't want to lose you." She begged.

Upon seeing what was happening in front of him, Kaneki returned into his human form and crouched down to face Touka.

"Touka-chan, I'm sorry. I was shocked, I didn't mean for you to feel scared." Kaneki placed his hands on her cheeks and lifting her head so that she could meet his eyes.

"I don't want to lose any more important people to the doves. I don't want to see that happen again," Touka whispered, remembering her father's death.

Kaneki was surprised at the sight of her crying and couldn't help but to kiss her. Touka's eyes widened at his actions. She was frozen, but as her thoughts floated away from her she closed her eyes gently, allowing him to kiss her softly. Finally, Kaneki parted his lips from her flushed red face.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I was just- I couldn't help myself. I-I like you, Touka-chan," he confessed, looking away from her embarrassed expression to conceal his furiously blushing cheeks.

"Idiot!" Touka yelled at Kaneki, grabbing his face to kiss him again.

"YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BEING ALL LOVEY-DOVEY! WE NEED TO SAVE KIMI!" Renji called out to them, appearing out of nowhere to watch the scene. The two had forgotten about Kimi, caught up in the heated atmosphere.

BUT IN THE END KIMI WAS SAVED BECAUSE OF KANEKI'S BOOM BOOM POWERS AND TOUKAS DASHING STRENGHT!

THE END

* * *

**A/N First fanfic bro! ok so i accidentally put the authors note in the summary (WHOOOPS) well i just want you guys to know i might be continuing this story **


	2. Chapter 2: The Scent Of Coffee

"Is coffee okay for you?" Touka asked looking At Kaneki from her kitchen

"I guess we can't eat anything other than coffee" Touka continued realizing that they were a ghoul

The 2 have been dating for 2 weeks but because of Nishiki's Funeral and some deep wounds from fighting Tsukishima they weren't able to spend time together. Today was different because all the problems were now solved and they decided to hang out in Toukas place, at first Kaneki was nervous considering they were alone but he shook off the thought and went to her house.

"Haha.. yea.." Kaneki responded in an awkward laugh.

"You don't have to be that nervous you know" Toukas said bringing 2 coffees to the living room and pacing it on the table.

"Y-your right… S-sorry" Kaneki apologized

"Why are you nervous anyways? It's not like I'm going to do something" Touka looked at him as she sat beside him in the couch.

"I know… it's just well.. Awkward since we haven't spent time alone since that incident happened between Nish-"

"Don't talk about that… your ruining the mood with some sad talk" Touka interrupted making him quiet. Touka looked at Kaneki and feeling her gaze at him Kaneki looked back.

"Is something wrong touka-chan?" kaneki said tilting his head

"N-no... it's nothing" Touka stumbled on her words looking away blushing.

"If you say so… By the way Touka-chan just making sure… we are dating right?" Kaneki asked hesitantly looking directly at Touka. Touka flinched at his question and looked back at him directly onto his eyes

"You think I would just invite a guy in my house when I'm alone and offer him tea?" Touka said sarcastically.

"Yes, Kaneki we are dating… considering that we kissed and confessed our love to each other" Touka looked away putting her palms on half her face to cover up her blush. Kaneki giggled at her actions and grabbed both her cheeks with his 2 palms and turned it towards him.

"Please call me Ken… Touka-chan" he said putting their foreheads together and smiling with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"T-then can you please take off the chan in my name too…. Ken" Touka asked saying his first name for the first time. Ken blushed at her words and also because of the cute face she made while their foreheads are still attached to each other.

"Ok… Touka" He said parting away their foreheads and looking at her intensely as he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. Touka was surprised but closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his lips on top of hers

'_Please stop time…' _Touka though drowning into his kiss. The 2 didn't care about the world and what was happening; just their Love mattered to them. Touka moving her hands up around his neck making Ken flinched and made the kiss longer. They eventually parted.

"I like you… Touka" He mumbled kissing her forehead.

"I like you too, Ken" Touka responded closing her eyes.

Only the faint smell of coffee and the air were harmony to their ears while the laughter of the 2 was heard. They gazed at each other not caring about anything but each other.

-Meanwhile on Touka's Doorstep-

"Uta… I think we should leave" Renji looked at Uta who was below him putting his ears and hands pressed against the door.

"You're not the one to talk Renji…" Uta looked up at him seeing he was doing the same thing. Then suddenly they heard footsteps behind them.

"What are you 2 doing? Stalking Touka and Kaneki this early…" They looked up only to see Yoshimura looking down at them with dark aura

"It was Renji's idea" Uta pointed at him and tried to ran but Yoshimura grabbed his ponytail and Uta hissed in pain.

"I-its wasn't me I swear! It was his idea and I told him we should stop but-"

"Enough talk" Yoshimura interrupted not even bothering to listen to Renji's excuse.

* * *

**A/N: ****HERE IT IS! Ok i know it took like 2 weeks or more and its short but I shall update soon! May the fluffyness of this story make your day oh and also the um.. ending yea i like putting funny endings because I want the readers to be like um... HAPPY! (ikr im not good at this ok im sorry ill stop) Hope U Like it!**


	3. MUST READ About my absenceNot an update

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in almost a year, there are several reasons for that that. First, I recently got into the K-Pop fandom and I have been writing Fanfiction of that in another website. However, I am still in the anime fandom and I will continue to work on Self Inserts/OTP's fanfiction. Secondly, I have been very stressed because of school, I am moving from Junior High to High School. That means I have to study hard and get to 10-1 and not 10-2. Also we are having our Exams in less than a month and I am preparing for it.

I know many of the followers and people who favorite this story is very upset with me. I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates and stories. I will make it up to you after the exams! Also I will never leave the Anime Fandom so don't worry! Getting into the K-Pop fandom also helped me with my writing, when I wrote my first fanfiction (Tears, which is this one), you can tell many mistakes and errors about my grammar. Since I have been reading a lot of Fanfiction in the K-Pop fandom, I learned and earned a lot of skills for writing! So I will ask you guys to request any AU or OTP you want me to write for. Only the first 5 request will be accepted! SO BRING IT ON! hehe~ Love you guys~

-Bro-OTPs


	4. Chapter 4: Sick?

**A/N: OK OK I KNOW IT BEEN LIKE A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED BUT HERE I AM! I AM BACK AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FLUFFY TOUKEN FIC!**

"Nee-chan... Onee-chan!"

Touka woke up from a sudden voice calling out to her. She shuffled to the other side, facing the wall and tried to ignore whoever was calling for her.

"Nee-chan! Nii-san is at the door!" Hinami yelled at her stubborn sister. Touka flinched awake and quickly got up.

Suddenly her head felt weird and her vision was getting blurry. She closed her eyes knowing she would fall, however she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and help her up. She tried looking at the person but failed to recognize him because of her blurry vision. The person brought her to the bed and helped her lay down.

"Hinami, can you get me some cold water and towel?" The soft voice rang through Touka's head, knowing who it was she tried to get up. However the person pushed her back down.

"Touka, you're sick and you need to rest, what did you do to make yourself like this?" Kaneki almost sounded like he was scolding her. The thought brought a smile to Touka's face as she looked at Kaneki.

"Thank you, Kaneki" She whispered, only audible enough for Kaneki to hear. He flinched at her words, she wasn't the type to say thank for such a small thing but he smiled back as she closed her eyes.

"Your welcome" he replied and kissed her forehead. Realizing what he has done, Kaneki blushed, looking like a red tomato. He covered his face and quickly got up and went to the corner to hide himself.

"Onii-sa-...what are you doing?" Hinami asked confused as she looked at her brother in the corner. Kaneki flinched and quickly got up and brushed his clothing.

"N - Nothing! Oh and you can put those beside her bed" Hinami nodded and obeyed.

"You can go downstairs to help, tell the others me and your onee -san won't be able to work today because she's sick and I will be taking care of her", he told her and gave him a small nod with a smile as she happily skipped out of the door. Releasing a sigh, Kaneki went to wet a towel and put it in Touka forehead.

"I can't believe ghouls can also get fevers..." He chuckled, looking at her sleeping face.

A few hours passed and Touka woke up. Feeling something on her forehead she touched it and took the towel off. She turned around and she met with Kaneki's sleeping baby face. She cracked a small smile. She debated to her self whether or not she would wake him up, but she didn't. Instead she brewed some coffee, one for herself and one for her boyfriend.

"Touka, what are you doing? You should be I-"

"I'm fine now Kaneki, have a sit and the coffee is almost done" She instructed and Kaneki followed and patiently sat in the bed while watching T.V. It wasn't long until Touka arrived with one cup on each hand, one bigger than the other.

"Here..." She handed Kaneki the bigger one with a cute Panda pattern and sat down closely to Kaneki.

"Are you sure you're better now?" He lifted his hand to rest it on Touka's forehead to check her temperature.

"Yes, I'm fine... just needed some rest", hearing this he quickly withdraws his hand. Sipping their coffee, Touka found the situation awkward and she was craving for some skinship. She unconsciously rested her head on Kaneki's shoulder and when she felt him flinched she chuckled. The two love birds enjoyed that moment and stayed like that for a long time.

Meanwhile in the Cafe...

"What do you think their doing?" asked Uta who is looking at Renji.

"I don't know why you don't check it out for yourself" He suggested, not looking like he was interested.

"What if their doing i-" Renji quickly covered Uta's mouth as he saw Hinami passing by. She looked at them questioningly but gave a smile and walked off.

"Shut your mouth! Hinami is around" He shot an angry look at Uta.

"What are you two up to? Talking about Kaneki and Touka again" the two men quickly turned around to see Yoshimura looking at them. Uta raised a finger and pointed at Renji.

"Itch wash his idea" he spoke while his moth was still covered. Renji could only sigh as he quickly withdraws his hand in frustration.

**A/N: I will try to make other otp fics like i promised on the recent update! Bai Bai!**


End file.
